No todo está perdido
by Michiru Takumi
Summary: Sucrette, o Su ha perdido todo. No le queda nada; ni hogar ni familia. Pero hay algo que ella no sabe: alguien que le queda, alguien nunca esperado, y que desde hace poco, él se dio cuenta de que la amaba. Y mucho. Y haría lo que fuera, con tal de hacerla feliz. ADVERTENCIA: Con el paso del tiempo, puede que suba de categoría, depende de como vayan las cosas.
1. Su?

_Sucrette narrando_

**Caminé bajo la lluvia. No tenía rumbo alguno. No tenía lugar a dónde regresar o vivir. No tenía un hogar.**

**La lluvia confundía mis lagrimas llenas de dolor y tristeza, y mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos.**

**Como si hubiera presenciado un homicidio.**

**Precisamente, eso había sucedido.**

**O mejor dicho, un suicidio.**

**O mejor dicho, los dos.**

**Me quedé parada, en el comienzo de cruce peatonal. Lo único que podía hacer era susurrar para mí misma, "Mamá... Papá... por qué.."**

_Castiel narrado_

Estaba caminando bajo la lluvia, regresando de Sweet Armoris. La anciana me había dado todo un seminario sobre mis calificaciones; que habían empeorado desde que la tabla de planchar había dejado de venir a la escuela. Hace unos días, no; mejor dicho, semanas, ella había dejado de venir, lo que significaba que nadie me ofrecía ayuda en los estudios. Debrah se ofreció, pero, encima de que sus notas son peores que las mías, ella ya me había decepcionado suficiente. La única que me ayudaba era Su; pues Nathaniel me odia, Lysandro siempre está ocupado, Alexy siempre está en algún lugar desconocido y Armin... Bueno, en su tiempo libre, solo piensa en videojuegos MMO o MMORPG. Sucrette es la única con la que puedo contar, siempre...

De repente, veo algo que me impacta:  
Veo a Su, con la mirada vacía y lejana, con cara inexpresiva. Estaba susurrando algo que no llegué a entender, y me acerco a ella para hablarle.

- ¡Oye, tabla de planchar! ¿Con que faltando a clases, eh? Y además, toda mojada... ¿eres idiota o qué?...

Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

Generalmente, Sucrette ya me habría mirado con una cara de "¿En serio?" sarcástica, y ya me hubiera insultado.

Pero no; no pasó.

No pasó absolutamente nada.

Solo se quedó parada allí, como si nunca le hubiera hablado.

Entonces decidí acercarme más.

Y logré ver que estaba llorando en silencio, mientras susurraba algo que aún no entendía.

Oye, Su... ¿Qué pasa?

No respondió.

En vez de eso, cayó al suelo. Con suerte logré atraparla.

Y me quedé impactado:  
Ella estaba totalmente huesuda y delgada, como si no hubiera comido en años.

Su... Oye Su... ¿Me escuchas?

Me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de desmayarse, pues su respiración agitada empezó a calmarse.  
Y antes de que se desmayara, logré oír lo que decía. Y no era nada bueno.

Con una voz frágil y cortada, dijo, suavemente, antes de desmayarse:

Mamá... Papá... por qué...

Y entonces perdió la conciencia.


	2. Averiguando lo ocurrido -Parte 1

_SUCRETTE_ narrando

**Logré despertar por un momento, aunque no abrir los ojos. Estaba confundida, con frío y exhausta; sin mencionar el hambre que tenía.**

**Pero, de repente, notó algo:**

**Estaba flotando.**

**No, no estaba flotando; ****_alguien _me**** cargaba.**

**Alguien con brazos fuertes pero suaves; era una sensación cálida y agradable.**

**El aliento de ese alguien me daba el la oreja.**

**Y entonces logré abrir los ojos, y miré hacia arriba.**

**Cabello escarlata.**

**Ropa negra.**

**Castiel.**

**Me estaba diciendo algo; aunque no entendí lo que decía. De repente, sentí más frío que antes, y el olor a lluvia cambió a un agradable olor a limpio. Luego, miré a mi alrededor: era una sala de emergencia.**

**-¡No te vayas, por favor! ¡Resiste! ¡No me dejes!**

**Fue lo único que entendí antes de volver a perder la conciencia. **

* * *

_Castiel narrando_

¿Qué rayos ha estado haciendo esta idiota para haberse desmayado?

Bueno, no importa: en ese momento solo pensaba en una sola cosa: llevarla a salvo. La tomé en mis brazos; ella pesaba menos que una pluma, y corrí lo más rápido que pude hacia la sala de emergencias.

Al llegar, se dieron cuenta inmediatamente de su estado, y la pusieron en una camilla. Quise acompañarla, pero el guardia de seguridad no me dejó ir. Un doctor llegó y me preguntó que había pasado; y le conté todo.

-La encontré vagando el la lluvia, y la iba a saludar, pues no había ido a la escuela en semanas. No tenía nada para taparse de la lluvia, su mirada estaba vacía y miraba a lo lejos con una cara inexpresiva. Y al acercarme a ella, vi que lloraba y luego se tambaleaba y estaba por caer. Por suerte, logré atraparla. Antes de perder la conciencia dijo algo un poco extraño... Dijo "Mamá... Papá... por qué...".

-Mmm... -dijo el doctor, rascándose la cabeza-. Una pregunta: por casualidad, ¿ella no será Sucrette Sigler y va al instituto Sweet Armonies?

Estaba impresionado. esto me huele mal.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo lo sabe? -ahora temía por la respuesta. Se ha reportado que ella, junto con su hermana y padres han desaparecido.

¿¡Desaparecido?!

-Ahora, debo llamar a la policía y reportar esto. Ah, si, la condición de la Srita. Sigler es extremadamente mala: está muy deshidratada, no ha comido en mucho tiempo, tiene diversas marcas de golpes en su cuerpo, sus células blancas están muy bajas y prácticamente está muriendo de anemia.

¡¿MURIENDO?!

En ese momento caí de rodillas.

-Esto... No puede ser... Esa idiota en qué rayos se ha metido... -estaba realmente desesperado, susurrando para mí mismo.

-Lo siento, joven, haremos todo lo que podamos. Si desea, puede ir a la sala de espera.

Y fui, sin decir alguna otra palabra.

Saqué mi celular, y llamé a Lysandro:

* * *

Cas: Lysandro, estás ahí?

Lys: Si, que pasa?

Cas: Su ha aparecido.

Lys: La dama ha aparecido luego de tanto tiempo? Que alivio!

Cas: Si, pero...

Lys: Pero que?

Cas: *le cuento todo lo ocurrido, incluyendo lo de la enfermedad*

Lys: Oh, ya veo... Quieres que te acompañe, amigo? Esto debe ser realmente difícil para ti, por ya sabes, tus sentimientos por ella...

Cas: *me sonrojo un poco* N-no... Estoy bien solo. Igualmente gracias, adiós.

Ya no se que hacer. ¿Le aviso a todos? No, no vale la pena... ¿Me quedo, ahí sentado como un estúpido? ¿Regreso a casa? No sé...

De repente, Ken entró a la sala. Empezó a hablar con un doctor, y entonces se fue cerca mío.

-¿Qué quieres? -mi voz sonó un poco quebrada, lo que me avergonzó un poco.

-Vine a hacer dos cosas. Número uno: a darte las gracias. Y, número dos... -dijo, y luego apretó los labios.

-¿Número dos?

-Vine a decirte lo que ha pasado con la familia de Su.


	3. Averiguando lo ocurrido- Parte 2

_Sucrette narrando_

**Volví a despertar.**

**Estaba en una cama; una de hospital. Miré a mi alrededor. Sin duda, estaba en un hospital.**

**Estaba rodeada de máquinas conectadas a mí, también de doctores y enfermeras. Intenté moverme, pero no pude. Intenté hablar. Tampoco pude.**

**Entonces una enfermera se dio cuenta de que estaba consiente, y rápidamente se lo notificó a los doctores. Otra enfermera salió corriendo, mientras gran parte de los doctores empezaron a escribir cosas en sus libretas. Un enfermero me miró, y luego inyectó algo en una bolsa conectada a mi.**

**Casi instantáneamente, sentí un cálido fluido pasar por mi brazo, luego por el resto de mi cuerpo. Se sentía... agradable. Como cuando Castiel me cargaba en sus brazos...**

**No, no me debo hacer ilusiones. Siempre que me enamoro termino con un corazón roto. Además que, gracias a lo ocurrido, mi capacidad de amar era extremadamente pequeña.**

**No quería a nadie.**

**Llegaron varios otros doctores al cuarto, escriben algo en sus libretas y se van.**

**Luego, entran 3 policías y sacan a todos. Uno se me acerca y me dice:**

**Dime detalladamente qué fue lo que pasó.**

**Lo más que pudo salir de mi boca fue un sollozo. Los policías entendieron que no podía hablar de eso en aquel momento, por lo que me dejaron en paz.**

**Y, entonces, volví a caer en un sueño profundo y triste.**

* * *

_Castiel narrando_

Las palabras que salieron de la boca de Ken fueron espantosas. Me empezó a describir detalle por detalle lo ocurrido en aquellas semanas de desaparición.

-¿Recuerdas cuando Su te mencionó que iba a ser militar? Bueno, lo soy, pero no he dejado el instituto. Hace unas semanas, justo cuando Su estaba a punto de desaparecer, ella actuaba muy extraño. En vez de preguntar, decidí investigar.

"Descubrí que la familia de Su tenía un historial criminal serio; su padre era contrabandista y su madre era una encargada importante en el mercado negro del país. Por lo que podemos concluir, que también eran apostadores, y se metieron con la mafia (algo que, en mi opinión, es muy estúpido). Luego de deber una gran cantidad de dinero apostando, pidieron un préstamo a la mafia que nunca pagaron. Se fueron de Francia hasta aquí, y decidieron empezar una nueva vida.

"Pero, como cabría de esperar, luego de años y años de búsqueda, los habían encontrado... Y allí es cuando ocurre lo malo.

"Convencieron al padre de Su de drogarse con heroína, según los análisis, y también se emborrachó fuertemente. Hasta ahí es lo que tenemos, pero al juzgar por sus heridas, eso no fue lo único que pasó.

-¿Su-sus heridas dices? ¿A que te refieres con eso?

-Ahora levantó la vista, mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-Me refiero a que... el padre de Su está muerto.

* * *

Ken tuvo una llamada urgente, por lo que se tuvo que ir. ¿Muerto? ¿En verdad, el padre de la tabla está muerto? Bueno, eso explicaba un poco... Pero no todo. Aún debía saber qué más pasó. Debía hablar con alguien.

Debía hablar con Sucrette.

Entonces, una enfermera me llama, diciéndome las mejores noticias que había escuchado hasta ahora. Sucrette ha despertado. Fui inmediatamente corriendo a su habitación, y la encontré despierta, mientras un enfermero le hacía un examen de sangre. No me dejaron entrar hasta que terminaron el examen, y entonces el enfermero me dijo:

Solo puedes estar 5 minutos, y no la obligues a hablar mucho.

Simplemente asentí ligeramente, y entré. En la cama, allí estaba ella... pálida, llena de tubos, moratones y cicatrices. No había notado antes lo mal que estaba; sabía que lo estaba, pero no tanto. Me miró, e hizo una mueca, que supongo es una sonrisa. Suficiente para mí.

-Oye, hasta que al fin despiertas. ¿Acaso hibernas o qué? Gracias. ¿Que? Gracias por salvarme.

-Me quedé atónito: realmente esperaba un insulto de vuelta. Además, su voz se oía como si hubiera estado gritando durante todo el día.

-Aclaré mi garganta, y volví a hablar.

-Y, dime... ¿Cómo te sientes? Me... No, no hables. No debes hablar mucho. Asiente mejor, niega si peor y parpadea 3 veces si igual.

Asintió. Que alivio.

-Su, ¿quieres que le avise a tus amigos que ya te hemos encontrado? Hasta ahora, solo Lysandro, Ken y yo lo sabemos.

-Solo a Rosalya. Ella es mejor manejando las cosas. No quiero que los demás se preocupen. Avísales cuando esté mejor.

- Muy bien... Y entonces, quería preguntarte si...

De repente, entró una enfermera. Me pidió que me fuera, por lo que me despedí y volví a casa. Cuando llegué, fui a mi cuarto, y simplemente golpeé la pared. No podía creer lo triste que me sentía, triste y cansado. Quería llorar, como la niñita patética que me sentía, pero no lo hice. Solo me limité a llamar a Rosalya, luego de sentirme mejor.

* * *

-¿Rosalya?

-¿Castiel?

Su voz sonaba sorprendida. Creo que hasta ella se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, por el tono de voz que utilizó luego.

-¿Para que me llamas?

-Debo decirte algo...

-¿Que? ¿Qué pasa?

Le conté todo: desde cuando la encontré hasta cuando hablé con ella, hasta le mencioné lo de los padres de Sucrette. Ella era de confiar.

-...

-¿Rosalya?

-Creo que ya sé a qué se refería cuando dijo..

-¡¿Cuando dijo qué, Rosalya?!

-Cuando me dijo que necesitaba un lugar dónde quedarse.


	4. Investigaciones

**Nota de la autora:**

**Todo este capítulo es narrado por Ken, por lo que no hay necesidad de poner** _Ken_ narrando**, sobre las investigaciones llevadas a cabo sobre la desaparición de la familia de Sucrette y del asesinato de su padre.**

**Y, les advierto desde ahora: mientras como vayan avanzando los capítulos, puede que la categoría de +13 suba un poco... No me culpen. Todos sabemos que en algún momento querremos que ****_eso _****pase...**

* * *

_21 de mayo, 14:42 pm_

Las investigaciones sobre la desaparición de la familia Sigler y el asesinato del Sr. Sigler está en desarrollo. El cuerpo del Sr. Sigler presenta múltiples rasguños, golpes, moratones, fracturas y heridas abiertas. Se ha encontrado aproximadamente 12 balas en el cuerpo; dos en cada pierna, dos en el brazo derecho y seis en el estómago. También tiene una apuñalada en el pecho, espalda y a un costado de la caja torácica. Al hacer un examen de sangre, descubrimos también diferentes toxinas no-mortales pero que hacen sufrir.

También encontramos algo impactante en el ADN...

Como no estábamos seguros, fui al hospital para recolectar más ADN.

Fui con un doctor y le pedí que me diera una muestra de sangre y cabello de Sucrette. Luego de pasar una semana en el hospital, me dijeron que estaba mejor. Al pasar por la sala de estar, vi a Castiel y Lysandro; los dos dormidos. Lysandro parecía estar en una posición cómoda, con la boca cerrada y parecía calmado. Mientras Castiel... bueno, solo digamos que parecía un burro con indigestión.

Luego aproveché para ir a verla.

Entré a su cuarto, donde ella estaba leyendo un libro. Me acerqué para hablarle, ella notó mi presencia y subió la mirada. Estaba sonriendo, pero con muchas cicatrices y puntadas en el rostro.

Era irreconocible.

Me olvidé de todo eso, y la saludé.

- Hola Su.

- ¡Ken! -lo dijo feliz, pero luego tosió mucho, y además lo dijo con una voz quebrada. Parecía como si su voz estuviera a punto de romperse.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? El doctor me dijo que luego de dos semanas podrías pararte. Tu recuperación está siendo rápida, por lo que se espera que, luego de tu rehabilitación (no serán más de tres semanas, según el doctor), puedes volver al instituto. Claro, algunas personas se deben ofrecer como tus "enfermeros o enfermeras personales" -lo dije con voz de afeminado, algo que la hizo reir-. Y tus cicatrices tardarán en desaparecer, pero te protegeremos de las burlas de Amber y sus amigas.

- ¿"Protegeremos"? ¿Quién más sabe? Castiel sabe, pero dudo mucho que él gaste su tiempo ayudándome... -chasqué los dedos, luego la apunté con mi dedo índice.

- Bingo. Ya sabes alguien más de tus "enfermeros personales". Rosalya, Iris y Violeta son tus enfermeras. Pero digamos que no estás corta de personal. Tus enfermeros somos: yo, Castiel, Lysandro, Nathaniel y Alexy.

- ¡Wow! ¿Todos ellos? ¡Gracias por preocuparse por mí, chicos!

Tuvimos una larga conversación, lego vino la pregunta clave.

* * *

- Bueno, dime... ¿Podrías hablarme de lo que te pasó o prefieres no hacerlo?

Me arrepiento de haber preguntado eso. Todo iba bien, hasta que pregunté eso. Ella bajó la mirada y empezó a sollozar. También unas lagrimas empezaron a arrastrarse por sus pálidas mejillas.

- Shh, shh. No llores, todo está bien. No tienes que hablar de eso si no quieres.

Una enfermera entró en el cuarto diciéndome que debía salir. Tenía unas jeringas, por lo que supuse que eran para el examen de sangre que pedí. Esperé afuera, y escuché los lamentos de Sucrette. Tal vez sea por un trauma, ya que su cuerpo tenía muchas marcas de pinchazos. Quería entrar y abrazarla, consolarla diciéndole que estaba ahí para ella. Pero tuve que resistir.

* * *

No pude volver con Sucrette, porque estaba descansando. Puede que esté mejor, pero aún estaba mal. Llena de cables y tubos, conectada a máquinas. Pero, al menos, menos que la última vez que la visité.

Volví al laboratorio y les di las muestras. Me agradecieron, y luego volví a las investigaciones. No es que sea todo un detective, pero todo algo que me enseñaron en la escuela militar es cómo encontrar pistas. En mi opinión, más que una escuela militar parecía una universidad de temas policiales mixtos.

Al revisar el cuerpo del Sr. Sigler, encontré algo que no se había notado.

Algo que le daría un nuevo sentido a todo.

En lo más frondoso del cabello del Sr. Sigler, había enterrado algo.

Estaba roto, pero era obvio que era.

Un pequeño chip roto.

* * *

**Bueno, si tienen alguna sugerencia, no duden en comentarlo. Esto es todo por ahora.**


	5. ¿Qué rayos hago ahora?

**Nota del autor:**

**Como estoy sin tiempo, tal vez empezaré a hacer los nuevos capítulos una vez a la semana, o, si todo sale mal, al mes. Mis disculpas.**

* * *

_Castiel narrando_

- Rosalya -dije por el teléfono, casi gritando y despertando a Lyssandro- Rosalya, dime que mas pasó, Rosalya, DIME!

- Castiel, me tengo que ir. Te hablo luego. Adiós.

- Rosalya, Rosalya, ¡NO! -y cerró.

¡¿Qué rayos se supone que haría ahora?! Pues no tengo ni idea. Lyssandro, que había llegado mientras hablaba con Rosalya. Rápidamente se había dormido, pues se la había pasado todo el día estudiando para el examen de mañana. Ya se: iré a casa a estudiar... Pero soy pésimo estudiando solo. ¿Demonio sabrá Geografía?

* * *

- ¡Vamos, Lyssandro, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto!

- ¡Te dije que no, Castiel! Estoy ocupado.

- ¡¿Ocupado con qué?!

- Tengo novia, ¿sabes? Y debo ocuparme de ella.

- ¡LYSSANDRO, NO- y cerró la puerta de su casa. Oh, rayos, ¿ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Tal vez la manipuladora Rosalya podrá usar sus poderes mágicos de manipulación y manipular mi cerebro para que entienda geografía, historia, ciencia y matemáticas?

- ¡Maldición!... Un momento... ¿Lyssandro tiene novia? -no me debería impresionar; medio instituto lo miran con ojos de lujuria. Lo que me impresiona es que, ¡EL VICTORIANO DE LYSSANDRO NO ME DIJO! Bueno, no es para tanto, así que seguiré con mis propios problemas.

* * *

- Y, como decía, la mitosis es la reproducción de las células no sexuales, y la meiosis de las células sexuales. Cuando un animal se va a reproducir...

¿Yo, prestar atención en clase? ¡Ja! Hoy fui porque cualquier lugar con olor a lluvia me parecía un lugar inmundo, después de lo que pasó con Sucrette... Pero, ahora que lo pienso, ¿su tía (mi extraña vecina) lo sabrá? ¿Su tía, que siempre anda vestida de hada por la escuela sabrá sobre algo de lo que le pasó a Su?

La encontré saltando y cantando en el aula de biología, y le pregunté.

- Oiga, Sra. Hutch, ¿sabe algo sobre lo que le pasó a Sucrette? -entonces ella paró de saltar y cantar; paró en seco por un segundo y abrió los ojos como platos. Pero, inmediatamente después, volvió a la normalidad.

- ¡Oh, mi querido vecino Castiel! ¿Qué te trae ante mi? -dijo, con voz melodiosa.

- ¡Le pregunté si sabía algo sobre lo que le pasó a Sucrette! -JOOO! ¿Acaso tiene polvo de hadas metida en los oídos o qué?

- ¿Que... que le pasó a mi sobrina?... -dijo, ahora preocupada. Le conté todo: cuando la vi en la lluvia, lo que dijo, cuando la llevé al hospital, lo que me dijeron Kentin y Rosalya... Todo.

- Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. Esto es malo. Muy, pero _MUY _malo. ¡AHGG, estúpida Alice! ¿Cómo se le puede ocurrir _volver _a cometer el mismo error? -parecía hablar para ella misma, pero aún así la escuchaba. Pero, ¿Alice no es la madre de Sucrette?

- ¡¿Qué pasa, Sra. Hutch?! -ahora yo estaba realmente alarmado.

- Castiel, debo preguntarte algo: cuando cargaste a Su, ¿notaste algún líquido espeso en su cabello?

- Amm... si -le respondí-. Bajo la lluvia parecía de color púrpura... Pero creí que era mi imaginación...

- _Rayos_ -susurró-. Y, cuando entraste al hospital, ¿ese líquido desapareció? -asentí-. _Maldición, maldición, maldición..._ -susurraba para ella misma.

- ¡¿PERO QUE RAYOS PASA?! ¡NO ME ESTÁ...

- Castiel -dijo, interrumpiéndome-, debemos ir al hospital _inmediatamente._

* * *

**Y, este fue el capítulo de la semana. ¿Recuerdan que dije que Lyssandro tenía novia? Bueno, voy a hacer un pequeño concurso (para las que quieran, si no, hago otro personaje) para las que quieren ser la novia de Lyssandro. Solo respondan estas preguntas y mándelas a mi inbox o las responden en los comentarios:**

**¿Cómo quieres que se llame?**

**¿Quieres que terminen?**

**Si terminan, ¿Quién lo termina y por qué?**

**¿Quieres que tenga lemon (o sea, fap)?**

**¿Cómo quieres que luzca?**

**¿En qué capítulo del juego vuelve Kentin?**

**Solo responde estas preguntas, y ya estarás participando.**

**Y dos notitas mas: Recuerden que en ****_algunos_**** capítulos, la categoría suba MUCHO. Y, que como el fanfict solo me deja poner 4 personajes principales, no pregunten si hago a otros personajes protagonistas.**

**No olviden dejar su comentario! Todos los comentarios serán recibidos con gusto.**


End file.
